In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a digital camera may capture a digital image.
It may be difficult to implement some complex processing tasks efficiently. For example, some platforms may have limited processing, memory and/or energy resources. Furthermore, increasing power efficiency and/or reducing time to complete a complex processing task may be challenging. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.